Rubber products, tires and seals are made by compounding or mixing fillers, such as carbon black and silica, into rubber, which is then vulcanized. The rubber products typically contain 20-30% by weight carbon black as a reinforcing filler, where the percentage and type of carbon black, the type of rubber used (e.g., natural, synthetic), and additional additive materials and chemicals are varied to customize the properties of the finished product. For vehicle tires, additional structural properties are introduced by embedding cords and by using different types of elastomer compounds in the tread, side wall and interior lining. Carbon black—also known in the industry as, for example, acetylene black and furnace black—is a type of amorphous carbon and is produced by combusting petroleum. A manufacturer, such as a tire manufacturer, typically receives its raw materials (e.g., rubber, carbon black, etc.) from different sources. Carbon black is a light and hard-to-handle material, which drives the tire industry to require the carbon to be densified, i.e. pelletized, so that it can be handled more easily. Pelletizing also facilitates mixing of the carbon black when added to the elastomer compound. In order to pelletize the carbon, additives are usually required, which contaminate the carbon.